Ermac
Bio As punishment for resisting Shao Kahn’s claim to the realm of Edenia, the souls of the vanquished were torn from their bodies and fused together to form the being now known as Ermac. Bent to Shao Kahn’s will, Ermac is his foremost enforcer. The essences of so many souls bound together give Ermac immense telekinetic power–an advantage that will destroy Earthrealm’s resistance to Shao Kahn’s rule. Storyline Mortal Kombat Ermac is introduced by Shang Tsung in the first Mortal Kombat tournament, where he was labeled "the newest creation of Shao Kahn". Despite his deadly powers, Ermac was defeated by Liu Kang in battle. Kombat Characteristics Power and Abilities As mentioned above, Ermac is not one person, but an entire collection of souls of warriors brought together into physical form through means of powerful magic, courtesy of Shao Kahn. Due to this, Ermac always refers to himself as a group instead of a single person (saying things such as, "we" and "us", instead of, "I" or "me"). As a result of his very being being composed of thousands of souls, Ermac possesses various powers related to them, most commonly in the form of telekinesis, which allows him to manipulate every aspect of living and non-living objects with his mind. In addition to his telekinesis, he is also able to manipulate soul energy because of his composition, which he utilizes in the form of both levitation and firing projectile attacks. Movelist Special Moves * Teleport Punch: Just like Scorpion, Ermac vanishes in a cloud of fire and reappears behind his opponent punching them * Telekinetic Slam: Using his telekinetic powers, Ermac lifts his opponent and slams them hard on the ground allowing for a combo. * Hado-Energy: Ermac sends a green zig-zag beam slithering at his opponent. * Soul Burst: Ermac makes a short ranged burst of soul energy with his hands. This can also be aimed upwards and be performed in the air against aerial foes. Finishing Moves Fatalities * Telekinetic Slams: Ermac repeatedly slams the opponent with his telekinetic powers until they explode. * Telekinetic Tear: Ermac lifts the victim into the air with his telekinetic powers. With both hands, he brings them together as the opponent's body is suddenly forced into a fetal-like position before spreading the opponent out and rips them in half. Sequences Battle intro Ermac teleports into the battlefield and says, "We are many! You are but one! WE WILL KILL YOU!" (If Ermac's opponent has a companion, he'll instead say, "We are many! You are but two! WE WILL KILL YOU BOTH!!") Victory Pose Ermac unleashes a soul shockwave while shouting some gibberish. He then crosses his arms while looking ahead. Endings * Mortal Kombat: ''"When Kahn finally eliminates his opposition, he finds a new and surprising foe in Ermac. The Outworld souls that give life to the warrior did not trust their tyrannical leader who planned to consume the powerful life force of his own power. Even Shao Kahn's power was no match for the over-whelming strength of legions of deceased Outworld warriors. They destroyed their master in a battle that devastated the entire realm. Ermac was left behind to rule it with his own brand of oppression."'' Category:Characters Category:Mortal Kombat characters